The Tale of A Rising Dueling King
by 00asianwriter00
Summary: Picks off where the series left off; It follows Judai on his journey around the world with Professor Daitokuji and Pharoah, where they face many great hardships and troubles. Kinda AU, no pairings yet, rating may change again in the future
1. Prolounge

Summary: Picks off where the series left off; It follows Judai on his journey around the world with Professor Daitokuji and Pharoah, where they face many great hardships and troubles.

A/n: I'm also thinking of trying to write the fanfic from where they rushed it in the anime; the manga's probably longer then that too, but as there isn't any more scans and translations of the manga beyond chapter 27, I can consider it a fanfic, hoping that it isn't copying what the manga follows. This is the first time I'm writing a Yu-Gi-Oh! GX fanfic and I hope that I'm not copying any other fanfic writer with this idea, as I have also not read any Yu-Gi-Oh! GX fanfics either. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's is pretty interesting and good, but I really don't like how they ruined a perfectly good anime like Yu-Gi-Oh! GX to get to this anime.

Normal talking: "Gotcha!"

Thoughts: _'Kuriboh!!'_

Yubel/Duel Monsters: _"Judai, you idiot!!"_

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and all that other junk that you might be familiar with.**

Prolounge

Picking up the bag heavied with Pharoah and Daitokuji-Sensei, Judai sighed as he observed the scenary of the canyon that he was in. He'd have to guess that he was somewhere in America, where, he didn't know. He didn't know where he was but knowing his misadventures and all, he knew that'd he'd find his way around somehow. Judai eyed his deck, right hand twitching over it. Now he knew that Yubel wouldn't be of any use (_**"**__I heard that!"_) at all and he supposed that Neos' wouldn't be of any help either, as all he ever knew was the Spirit world and the universe. Where was Sho when you needed him?

Thinking back on his duel, he never did find out the outcome of it, as he had to been transported to this sandy canyon after that bright flash of light. But that didn't matter, what mattered was that he had had fun while dueling, something that he had forgotten all about after all that'd happened in Duel Academy. Speaking of which, what ever happened to O'Brien? Now he knew that he put that phone in his backpack somewhere, where he didn't know as he was in a rush to put everything away. Plopping the bag down, Judai quickly shooed Pharoah out and sent random items flying out from it, some of which he didn't even know how long were in there (_"Judai… Remind me to personally search through that bag for you next time, I think that I saw something dark and ugly crawl in there for a second now."_). Judai sent a personal mental image of himself sticking his tongue out at her. Yubel just rolled her eyes at the image and crossed her arms as she continued to see flying fungusie food and other mischellanious stuff. Now that Judai had had that match with Yugi, he seemed to have gone back to his old self. Maybe not totally, but just enough for him to be able to joke and be cheery like he used to, but he still was serious and mysterious most of time.

Giving a small outcry of happiness at finding it, Judai lifted out the small orange phone and quickly tried dialing O'Brien's phone number. To his dismay, the phone number seemed to not be available any 

more… Now that he thought about it, didn't O'Brien mention his duel disk and phone being broken or something by the minions of Darkness?

Shurging, Judai decided to just call another one of his friends that he hadn't called in a while now. He sweatdropped a little at one of his memories of her, grimacing slightly at the thought of what she'd probably do once he reached her. He chewed on his thumbnail as he heard the phone ringing, hoping that she wouldn't break his eardrums with her infamous loud voice, again. At the same time, he felt guilt, guilt at what had happened to her brother, as he knew that he'd been the one at fault.

A/n: So? How'd you like it? Read & Review please

As of today, I wasted a whole summer watching anime and having my mind wandering, having ideas on how to finish my fanfics, but didn't have the real want to write them down just yet. So, this is my first typed down fanfic idea in awhile, please enjoy and look forward to my attempts at trying to find now that school started to write more fanfics and finish my current fanfics too.


	2. Chapter 1

A/n: Heh, seeing as I have some time off, I decided to start writing and re-writing my fanfics. Some of the writing is months old at the beginning; I thought that it was good enough to keep and continued it on with (perhaps) better writing. I got really inspired now since I heard a Yu-Gi-Oh! GX song playing on my Itunes.

This story, to clarify it more, is a mix of both the anime and manga; in this chapter, Midori Hibiki from the manga will appear, as she hadn't appeared in the anime for some who haven't read the manga.

I apologize for making you all wait, but seeing as I've been busy with my life, I hadn't realized just how much time went by and all of a sudden, the New Year's almost here with my promise of finishing or updating my fanfics by then was going to be broken.

Another thing to add, is that if you seriously want me to read your message or whatever to me, you will have to pm me on Gaiaonline(DOT)com

I now refrain from going onto my email since I have over a thousand emails and spam on it; amazing how not being signed into it for at least four months can do. I will, of course, venture to explore it in the near future, but that won't be in a while from now.

Side note: I just noticed that all of the mangas and animes that I read/watch are usually marked under "irregular."

**Summary: **Picks off where the series left off; It follows Judai on his journey around the world with Professor Daitokuji and Pharoah, where they face many great hardships and troubles. Kinda AU, no pairings yet, rating may change again in the future.

Normal talking: "Gotcha!"

Thoughts: _'Kuriboh!!'_

Yubel/Duel Monsters: _"Judai, you idiot!!"_

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and all that other junk that you might be familiar with.**

Judai gulped as he stood in front of her house, eyes making big puppy dog eyes at Yubel to ring the doorbell for him. _"Uh, no, I won't ring it for you, what happened to you and your 'try-not-to-cause-trouble-for-everyone' attitude you had at the end of the year of Duel Academy?"_

Judai tried to prevent the pout that tried to appear on his face as his hand shakily reached for the doorbell. _"If you think that she's going to be mad at you for never contacting her for years, guess again, because she's going to be even madder at your grades at Duel Academy."_

Judai ignored as he gave it an all or nothing as he pressed the doorbell. Of course, he was here for help (which he begrudgingly accepted after his futile attempts at finding information; it still didn't mean that he had to like it though, as he didn't want to put anyone in danger like all of the other times that something similar happened), but not only for that. He remembered that Yubel was supposedly the person who'd made _him _fall ill, but he had the strangest feeling about it. That Yubel and the Darkness weren't truly the ones behind it, he knew that Yubel had done part of it and he forgave her, but he still couldn't shake off that ominous feeling. The feeling that there was more to the story behind what had happened to _him _and the recent events involving Darkness; he was willing to bet that that Darkness he'd fought and defeated truly wasn't the real person/thing behind it all, for the Darkness was still an imposter, no matter what it had said.

Judai was shooken out of his thoughts as the door opened to reveal a rather vulompous and tall shilloete, which annoyed him a bit at seeing that he still hadn't grown any taller than her. Her long black hair seemed to float around as there was a dark and gloomy aura around her, her black eyes ablaze with fury. He gulped and took a step back, thinking that he should have contacted his parents instead but it was already too late, he was in her clutches the moment he tried to get away from her. Judai screamed at the terrifying woman turned beast who was about to pounce on him.

"J.U.D.A.I!!!! Just where do you think you're going now, after all these years of NEVER EVER calling me?!!!"

Judai let out a small meep and cringed as she seemed about to do something to him. Opening his eyes a crack, Judai saw his childhood friend, who was more of a surgette sister to him than ever, huddled over him, crying. Kuriboh chose that time to slowly appear, observing the scene while running around in circles around Judai's head, telling him to do something. Too bad that that was a bust; Judai didn't understand "Kuri-kuri-kuri" talk, sweatdropping at his best friend and duel monster spirit.

'Kuri!! Kuri, kuri kuri kuri kuri!!! Kuri? Kuri!!!'

Gulping slightly, Judai tried hugging her back, but all that did was make her cry even more. "Uh…. Um, Midori-nee? I-it's alright now, you can stop crying, I'm here, I won't go die and disappear easily."

How that comment ever got her mad, Judai didn't know, finding himself suddenly trying to comfort her and then lying on the hard cement ground (which made a very ominous and loud cracking sound).

"Baka!!"

Yup, he was definetly going to die here if that unknown darker force didn't get to him first. He silently swore as he tried to move his body up from its shocking head-first blow to the ground. But he didn't need to get up by himself as his surgette sister promptly picked him up.

She wiped a tear from her face as her eyes threatened to leak even more water.

Silently following Midori-nee into the house, Judai prepared himself for the onslaught of questions from her.

"And then what happen after that?"

Midori, known as Hibiki Midori, sat in her dining room table with her arms folded in front of her on the dark, wooden table. Judai sat across from her with his arms crossed behind his neck while leaning against the backrest of the chair, in the midst of explaining and retelling his tales at Duel Academia to her.

The house that was Midori's was a rather homey and not too big house, considering that she lived alone. It was two story house, with a living room, dining room, and kitchen on the first floor with three bedrooms and a bathroom on the second floor. One of the bedrooms was hers and the other two were used as a study/library room and a guest bedroom. She also had an attic where she kept all of her old things stored away. The house wasn't decorated too much, with only a few pictures, newspaper clippings, and awards that she got from being a duelist in her younger days. Now Midori, instead of being a fairly successful duelist, was a teacher who had started working at Duel Academia after Judai had graduated.

Currently, Midori had a highly amused smile on her face, her eyes sparkling like an older sister would when listening to younger brother retell his earlier silly antics with such great exhuberance and excitement.

"And then, and then!! Sho threw a rice ball at Misawa in retaliation to his insult about his dueling skills!!! After that happened, the whole entire room was filled with people throwing food at each other in a food fight! I, of course, won in the end, but then we had to clean it up."

Although Midori loved Judai dearly like a little brother, she was feeling that he was getting to be plain ridiculous now, as Judai threw his arms up in the air and babbled on about things that she didn't hear a word of.

Her thoughts were broken off when she noticed the suddenly serious expression on Judai's face as he sat back down and turned to address her.

Coughing a bit to break the sudden silence, Midori said, "So, what did you really come here for when you contacted me?"

"It's a bit of a long story, but it all began with…"

And that was how Midori was left with after the conversation, her face pale white with both remembrance and terror at finding out what Judai had really come here for. Although she wanted to really not retell her painful memories of it, she quickly composed herself and spoke out in a low whisper, bearly hearable with it being strained.

"H-his pain… It was unlike any I had imagined… B-but what I remember distinctively, after that d-duel with you… H-he never seemed the same, he just plain never did seem nor act the same after that. It was like he was constantly fighting against something, something that I couldn't see or understand. And he wasn't just fighting his heart attacks, it was… Just like every time he dueled and every time he lost, he… H-he died, had more heart attacks, growing ever so sicker each time he did lose or win, whether it was on the inside or outside."

Midori faced the table, her fists cupping in frustration and guilt at not being able to help him, tears threatening to fall from her face after what she had just admitted to seeing.

Judai remained silent after that, his face grim, as he too, partially blamed himself for wanting that duel. Yubel appeared next to him, her face filled with worry and contempt about Judai and her former actions.

And that was how they were for the rest of that day, each wallowing in their own self contempt and guilt, without speaking, or daring to even utter _his_ name aloud, for fear of something bad happening.

_That same night, at Midori's House at 9pm_

Judai was walking towards the guestroom, in his pajamas with his hands hanging onto a towel wrapped around his neck. He turned around to hear a meowing from behind him, his face paling as his ever classic "oh-shoot!!" expression appeared at a sudden realization. He'd forgotten that Midori was allergic to cats and on top of that, she absolutely hated them.

"Meow," went the evil, innocent black striped fluff ball, its face staring up at him with its tail wagging. Man, oh man, why did that evil little thing that has Daitokuji-Sensei hidden in its stomach, just have to come out right now…

Judai tried to grab the cat and stuff it in the room before Midori came out, but he wasn't fast enough, as an evil figure with a dark aura around it was coming towards him.

That was the last thing he saw before his world went black with stars surrounding his head.

A/n: I think that I try too hard to make my fanfics funny, since all of my stories seem to have one attempt at something funny in every chapter; I want to make this story really serious and cool, just like how the anime was just before they ended it. The plot was just perfect and they just HAD to ruin it and get on with starting Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (which in my opinion, is good, but it doesn't even compare to how good Yu-Gi-Oh! GX had/was).

R&R


End file.
